leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Larry "Turkey" Cel
Summary Turkey (Born Larry Cel) is a Saiyan warrior from Universe 6's Planet Sadal, who enlisted in the Time Patrol. Is the founding member of the now famous "Turkey Task Force." Story Larry "Turkey" Cel was born on Planet Sadal in Universe 6. His parents, Dan and Kala, went on a mission to overthrow the dictator, Ben Merc, of the Planet Caruma. Unfortunately, they failed and were killed, leaving Turkey to raise himself. After a short period of depression, Turkey heard legends of the most powerful warriors in history, from his own planet's most powerful warrior Cabba. Cabba told stories of his inspiration, Prince Vegeta of the 7th Universe, and his partner Son Goku, whom Cabba believed to be the most powerful Saiyan in existence, rivaling even the Gods. Turkey spent the next year training with his peers until he felt ready to complete his parent's final mission. Turkey stole a Saiyan Pod and headed to Planet Caruma, a trip that took him several weeks. Upon arrival, he immediately ran into a small squad of low ranking law enforcers. Although they underestimated him due to his small stature, they quickly learned he is not to be messed with. After a long battle, Turkey escaped into the ghetto neighborhood, where he hid in the sewer systems despite his life threatening injuries. Living on the streets and on the run, he never stopped training, and never finished recovering, which made his power growth exponential, even for a Saiyan. At the age of 18, he felt satisfied with his power, and single handedly overthrew the dictatorship within a few days. This experience made him realize how much he enjoyed fighting, and how good it felt to help others. He returned to Planet Sadal for 2 years, and was then contacted by the Time Patrol. Personality Turkey is a mildly timid, but enthusiastic guy. He does not speak much, although he has a pretty good vocabulary. Despite this, he is generally liked by all (besides evil of course) people. He will never turn down a fight, as long as others won't be put in too much danger. Unlike most Saiyans, he is not much of an eater himself, only enough to keep him alive. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C to 8-B | 5-B, possibly 5-A | Low 4-C, possibly 4-C Name: Larry "Turkey" Cel Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 13 years old when he left Planet Sadal. 18 years old when he emerged from Planet Caruma. 20 years old when he was recruited into the Time Patrol. 32 years old after his intense Hyperbolic Time Chamber training. Classification: Saiyan, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Transformation, Zenkai Boosts Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Went to Planet Caruma with a power level of 30) to City Block Level (after fighting one of the planets inhabitants, his power increased slightly)|Planet Level, possibly Large Planet Level (Emerged from the lower city equal to a suppressed First form Frieza)|Small Star Level, possibly Star Level (After spending many years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his power rivaled a serious Perfect Cell) Speed: Subsonic+|High Hypersonic|Sub-Relativistic+, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Class 5|Class 100|Class T, possibly Low Class P Striking Strength: Class GJ|Class PJ|Class EJ Durability: Large Building Level|Island Level, possibly Small Country Level|Large Planet Level, possibly Dwarf Star Level Stamina: Has fought foes such as Perfect Cell for long periods of time without a rest or Senzu Beans. Range: Ki attacks can surpass our sun before dissipating. Standard Equipment: Saiyan/Ginyu Force attire. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Cannot breathe in space or underwater. His martial arts style isn't very imaginative at first, because he was self taught. Will put himself in dangerous situations to save others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki Blast: Basic energy wave. Area Blast: Turkey Swipes his hand forward and a wide Ki wave shoots forward. Using both hands, he can make the attack near Onmi-directional. Has learned attacks such as the Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack, but does not use them very often. Feats *Was able to fight Kid Buu alongside Perfect Cell, despite having just participated in the Cell Games. Trivia *Larry Cel is his birth name, and if you reverse it and read it aloud, it sounds like "Celery." *His parents are named Dan and Kala, which are puns on the vegetables "Dandelion" and "Kale" respectively. *Planet Caruma is a pun on the Japanese word for Car, "Kuruma". Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4